<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Tasted Heaven, Now I Can't Live Without It by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991096">I Tasted Heaven, Now I Can't Live Without It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament'>AchillesLament (11Mydesign11)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened'>Destinyawakened</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different'>Identically_Different</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After the Fall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heats, M/M, Pining, Prison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham goes to prison after the fall and Nigel knows exactly what omega he wants to get his hands on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta'd but checked through Grammarly. Written circa 2016-17ish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nigel hadn’t been in the States long. He’d come to Baltimore from Bucharest, Romania with his business partner Darko in hopes of starting a new, more lucrative life.  He’d just started building a name for himself when he’d ended up <em>here</em>--locked away like an animal in the Baltimore State Prison. Darko, once his most trusted ally, had set him up; tipping off the cops in an effort to take over his territory. <em>Fucking jealous snitch.</em> The Alpha would have his revenge, that was for goddamned sure, but for now, all he could do was wait and plot out the various ways in which he would take him out.</p><p>It wasn’t too bad though all things considered. In just three short months, Nigel had earned favor with a handful of guards and most of the population had grown to either respect him, hate him, or fear him-- all of which were just fine by Nigel. He was making a decent income as well, having some of his more loyal men smuggle in drugs so he could then sell them to the addicts in gen pop. He didn’t do any himself, of course; a good supplier never dipped into his product.</p><p>Hardly anyone had batted an eye when the Alpha’s former cellmate, a Beta named Mitch, ended up with a slit throat on the laundry room floor last week. Nigel had paid off the guards to keep them quiet and had done the job as quickly and cleanly as possible. The little squeaking cunt should have known better than to try to steal from his stash. <em>It always seemed to turn to blood.</em> </p><p>It was a new day though, and while the Romanian had enjoyed the solitude of having the cell to himself this past week, he had been informed that today he would be getting a new roommate. Apparently, it was some fuck named Will Graham. He didn’t know what he’d done, nor did he really care in all honesty as long as this new blood didn’t try to interfere with his business or kick up too much of a fuss. </p><p>As an Alpha who hadn’t had a good fuck in a while, part of Nigel hoped his new cellmate would be some pretty little Omega, someone to own and fuck when he wanted. Someone <em>worthy</em>. That’s just how things were done in here. Nonetheless, a whiney, needy thing like that could only serve to hinder his productivity so maybe it wasn’t worth the trouble. Besides he had never been one to want to take charge of anyone anyways, apart from managing his men. </p><p>Nigel had gone through a divorce shortly before leaving Bucharest. His ex-wife, Gabi, had done such a number on him that he was pretty much opposed to the whole notion of looking for love ever again, much less <em>bonding</em> with an Omega. Since she was a beta, they had been unable to do so, but he’d loved her all the same. So much so that it hurt like hell when she ended up cheating on him with a skinny American named Charlie. </p><p>****</p><p>Now sitting on his lower bunk, Nigel wrote in his notebook, wearing his blue jumpsuit when the cell door opened. Out of the corner of his eye, he just barely caught a flash of orange from his new roommate's uniform when his nostrils were flooded with his pungent scent. Whoever the hell this was, he smelled fucking <em>delicious</em>, sweet like vanilla and jasmine all at once. It flooded Nigel’s senses. He didn’t look up, however, not wanting to appear affected or weak. </p><p>“On your feet Vaduva, you have a new cellmate, don’t be rude,” the big guard ordered.</p><p>“Alright, fuck,” Nigel growled, setting down his notebook and standing up with a huff. He walked over and faced the curly-haired Omega. He was pretty, fucking gorgeous actually, had to give him that much. Nigel almost felt sorry for him though, he would undoubtedly be a target right off the bat unless he had a big set of balls or some tricks up his sleeve. Most Omegas in here didn’t and ended up being the bitch to some tough Alpha thug. Some actually sought them out for protection, Nigel himself had been approached by more than a few. Flitting his eyes over Will’s form, the Alpha noticed what looked to be a knife wound scar on his right cheek, maybe he was tougher than he looked. </p><p>“If you’re done eye-fucking, this is Will Graham. I hope you two get along better than you did with your last cellmate,” the guard said with a hearty laugh. After that, he uncuffed Will’s hands and shoved him further into the cell, the metal bars closing with a hard clink right afterward. </p><p>“I’ll be keeping my eye on you Graham,” the guard winked before walking off. </p><p>Once they were alone, Nigel stood a minute longer, arms crossed over his chest. He wanted to get a good read on this Graham character, feel him out right away to see what kind of person he was or if he’d be a problem.</p><p>“Bottom bunk is mine, everything in here is fucking mine,” Nigel said gruffly. “Got it?”</p><p>Will nodded his head slowly, not saying a word as he rubbed his wrists and crawled up to the top bunk. He’d been through a lot of trials before getting here to an actual prison, years of courts and lawyers before he just decided it was better to just be put behind bars. After all, he’d done everything they accused him of.</p><p>Maybe he didn't have any fight in him, or maybe he was one who kept his cards close to his chest, Nigel mused to himself as he'd watched his silent cell mate climb into his bunk. Nigel got back into the bottom bunk and continued writing. Anything to take his mind off of how good the Omega smelled.</p><p>Will had fight in him, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Prison was a lifetime sort of thing, or at least for Will, close enough. “Anything else I should know so I don’t step on your precious toes?”</p><p>Nigel grinned to himself, hidden in his bunk before he stood and leaned on the top bunk, forearms bulging. He looked right at bold Omega, maroon eyes narrowed. "I beg your pardon darling, but what the fuck did you just say to me?"</p><p>“You heard me,” Will stated, not playing this game. “Tell me before I make another mistake and you decide to slit my throat, too.” He’d heard stories of his cellmate long before he got here.</p><p>Nigel bore his teeth aggressively, he couldn't let that pass, people were undoubtedly listening and he had a rep to maintain. "You've got balls, Graham, I'll give you that," the Alpha growled. <em>Why the fuck did this Omega have to be so alluring?</em> "But if you want to keep them the rules are as followed: Don't touch my shit, don't steal my shit, and don't start any shit...if you do then things could become...unpleasant in the blink of an eye." </p><p>“I’m sure they will,” the Omega said and curled his knees close to his chest, away from Nigel. “I won’t touch or steal your shit, let alone start any.”</p><p>"Good, so tell me then, what are you in here for?" Nigel asked. He knew he could <em>have</em> Will if he wanted, but he was not a rapist, so he'd try some small talk. </p><p>“I helped Hannibal Lecter escape confinement and then we slaughtered a man,” Will said, plainly, though he was honestly guilty of much more, that was the most they could charge him of.</p><p>Nigel had heard of Hannibal Lecter of course, who the fuck hadn't, but he was still surprised by the confession. All types seemed to find their way in here. "Is that right? You know, I thought your name was fucking familiar, you're the one who used to work for FBI yeah?" The fact that his cellmate was a killer didn’t shock him, or scare him, though it was a bit unheard of from an Omega.</p><p>“Used to, yes,” Will said, glaring at Nigel.</p><p>"Good, I don't fucking like cops or feds," Nigel snarled, glaring right back. "No one in here does." </p><p>“You think they’d put me in here if I was still one?” Will asked, tilting his head slightly.</p><p>"Cops get locked up all the time, gorgeous," Nigel grinned wolfishly, leaning on the bed a bit more. </p><p>“Haven’t been a cop in years,” Will said, leaning back against the wall, away from Nigel.</p><p>"Fair enough, so where is this Hannibal Lecter now?" Nigel asked, standing up straight. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and removed one with his full lips, flicking his lighter open to light it up. The Alpha extended the pack to Will in offering. Shit, he was trying to be civil, more civil than he'd been to anyone else.  </p><p>Will shook his head at the offer, and instead looked at the wall at the mention of Hannibal. He swallowed. “Dead.”</p><p>Nigel put his pack away and took a long pull from his cigarette before blowing out silvery smoke in the other direction. He'd seen that look before, not on Will but on himself. It was similar to how he'd looked when he'd lost Gabi. "My condolences." He wanted to ask more but left it at that. </p><p>Will didn’t have a bond mark on him, as his relationship with Hannibal had been a long and strange one, they’d only just kissed the night Hannibal died. Nothing else. “Better than knowing he’s alive and locked up away from me.”</p><p>Nigel could understand that. He'd almost let himself get shot so he didn't have to deal with the loss of his darling Gabi. He was over her now though, for the most part. Since Will was talking about it, he figured it was okay to dig a little further. "So you two were...involved then?"</p><p>“Newly. I was married,” Will explained, “To another Omega.”</p><p>Taking another drag of his cigarette, Nigel nodded, flitting his amber gaze down to Will's lips as he spoke. They looked soft, like two fucking plush down pillows. He caught himself and looked at the wall instead. "I was married to a Beta, fucking bitch cheated on me though and now we're divorced," he divulged as he blew out a wispy cloud of smoke.   </p><p>“Divorced, too. No one wants to stay married to a criminal,” Will sighed, and shrugged his shoulders toward Nigel. </p><p>"It either takes a strong person or someone equally fucked up to love people like us, darling, that's all," Nigel offered, rolling his muscular neck to relieve unspoken tension from the past week. "Chow is in an hour, fucking shit show really, but stick with me and no one will bother you." </p><p>“Offering me your protection?” Will asked, head canted as he tried to gauge Nigel properly.</p><p>"If you want it, yeah," Nigel answered, a little surprised at himself. He had to blame his biology partly, of course. The Alpha also had decided quickly he didn't want another to claim him. At least not until he can discover more about him. Will was interesting and seemingly unlike any Omega, he's encountered so far. Nigel was also a good reader of people--had to be in his line of work. </p><p>“Do I look like I need it?” Will asked, sliding off the top bunk to step a little closer to Nigel, to get a better read on him himself. Will was broad-shouldered and looked like he ran often.</p><p>"No," Nigel answered, his voice coming out a bit more gravely than he'd intended. <em>Pull it together Nigel</em>. "But having the protection of the top Alpha in here couldn't hurt now could it gorgeous?" Will did look strong, larger than most Omegas but still likely no match if he was cornered by a group of horny Alphas. </p><p>“Couldn’t hurt,” Will repeated back to Nigel, looking him up and down.</p><p>Ordinarily, such an arrangement would come with certain obligations. Obligations that the Omega in question would have to fulfill to be granted the security, but Nigel would rather not demand that. He wanted to let Will come to him on his own, should he decide he wanted to. Licking his lips, he dropped his cigarette, crushing it under his shoe. "Consider it done." </p><p>Will offered his hand to shake on it. He could almost smell the lust that Nigel had growing inside of him for Will. “Perfect.”</p><p>The Alpha took Will's offered hand and shook it firmly. Letting go, he smiled and stepped back walking over to his storage cabinet. He pulled out a roll of toilet paper and a toothbrush and handed it to Will. "If you need anything, let me know. I can get it for you."</p><p>“They let you have this in here?” Will asked, taking both with a nod of his head, and sat them on his bed.</p><p>"Yeah, we have to be able to wipe our ass and brush our teeth somehow right?" Nigel chuckled. "There are other things that I can get that aren't allowed in here though."  </p><p>“Such as?” Will was curious now, and curious about what he might get away with. He sat down on the bottom bunk, casually.</p><p>Nigel looked down at Will as he boldly sat on the lower bunk. Only a moment ago, before they'd talked and come to an agreement, the Alpha would have made him pay for such an action--he still should--but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead, he sat down right next to the Omega, angling his body to face him. "Depends, what do you need?" Nigel wasn't going to give away all of his secrets yet. Not unless Will happened to ask him directly.</p><p>“Not sure yet. Just need to know what you can offer, aside from protection,” Will said, hands folded in his lap. He noticed that Nigel didn’t even try to reprimand him, and smiled to himself at that.</p><p>Nigel ran a large hand through his ashen locks, pursing his lips contemplatively. <em>Fuck it.</em> If Will rats him out, he'd <em>deal</em> with him. It would be unfortunate of course, but also a good way to test his loyalty. Most of the guards knew what he did and looked the other way, but the warden was a different fucking story. "Practically anything from weapons to heroin...even fucking porn magazines," he answered quietly. </p><p>Will had no intention of ratting anyone out, at least not unless Nigel gave him a reason to. He nodded, considering the options. “Books might be nice. I don’t hear good things about the library.”</p><p>"Books I can definitely do darling, any particular book in mind?" Nigel asked his nostrils flaring as he took in another helping of the Omega's scent. Will was so close, how easy it would be to pin him down to the mattress. No, he'd be patient. </p><p>“Something by Hemingway, perhaps?” Will asked, chin tilted slightly, shaggy hair long over the nape of his neck.</p><p>Nigel arched his barely-there brow at that but nodded. "Then Hemingway it is, anything else?" The Alpha's eyes descended down to the long column of Will's neck, over to his unclaimed mating gland, and back up. </p><p>“I’ll think on it,” Will said, well aware that he was being sized up, and not for beating either. He’d have to be in denial if he tried to tell himself he wasn’t attracted to the Alpha, who bore a straight-up resemblance to Hannibal.</p><p>"You do that gorgeous," Nigel whispered, looking into Will's eyes. He needed another cigarette, this Omega was too fucking much. </p><p>Will stood and wandered over to the toilet, he’d not been allowed to piss before getting thrown in here, so he’d have to do it now.</p><p>Nigel laid down on the bunk, hands under his head, and stared up, resisting the urge to catch a glimpse of the Omega's cock. This was turning out to be an alright day after all. </p><p>“Thanks for not peeking,” Will murmured, and finished up, and then washed his hands in the tiny sink there.</p><p>"Not my style darling--no matter how bad I might want to," Nigel answered, trailing the last bit off into a quiet whisper. The Alpha rolled over onto his side, propped up now on his elbow and hand, and looked at Will through the blond strands that had fallen into his honey eyes. "How long are you in for anyways?"</p><p>“Depends on how well I do, I guess. I could parole in about fifteen, but my sentence is set at twenty,” Will explained, leaning up against the bars.</p><p>"Goddamn," Nigel said, watching Will's every move. "I'm up for parole in seven, but mine is set for twelve." The Alpha sat up and stood, stretching like a big cat. He was restless, but they would have lunch soon and time in the yard after that. </p><p>“Don’t get too attached to me then,” Will said with a flirty smirk, knowing that the Alpha was already getting there, he could tell by how nicely he was being treated.</p><p>Nigel grinned, his sharp crooked teeth dipping below his upper lip, and walked over to stand next to the Omega. "We've got seven years at least, and that's providing I don't stab some stupid fuck before then," he pointed out, flirting right back. It was true, Nigel had already decided that he liked Will and as long as he didn't give him a reason, this kind of treatment would continue. </p><p>“Could be an interesting few years,” Will admitted, aware he was wafting his scent around the cell, he couldn’t help it. Nigel’s resemblance to Hannibal made him weak.</p><p>"I'm sure we could make each of our sentences more fucking enjoyable if anything," Nigel purred, leaning his hip against the bars as he looked Will up and down, his own earthy scent pungent. </p><p>Will canted his head against the bars, watching Nigel drink him in like a fine wine. “I have a feeling we will.”</p><p>The Alpha hummed and licked his lips slowly, pulling his lower lip through his teeth with a quiet pop. He leaned forward, just slightly, his cock throbbing in a jumpsuit that did nothing to hide it--not that he cared enough to do so anyway. </p><p>Swallowing down the thick feeling caught in his throat as he watched the other man, Will leaned in toward him, his eyes flitting down to Nigel’s lips. “You can kiss me, but you can’t touch.”</p><p>This was new; an Omega giving an Alpha an order? Still, it aroused Nigel’s curiosity. The Romanian was adventurous, so he'd play for now. "Fair enough," he rasped, his accent thicker than usual. He slowly leaned his head forward, until his lips just barely ghosted over Will's, building the tension before he would fully kiss him. </p><p>The Omega’s eyes gazed into Nigel’s as they breathed slowly together, keeping even his own hands behind his back, clasped together. Will was not like any other of his sex, he was stronger and more cunning than most Omega. “Well…?”</p><p>The Alpha grinned against the Omega's mouth and finally gave in, melding their lips together passionately. He swept his slick tongue along the seam of Will's lips in an effort to part them open. He desperately wanted to pull him to his body and run his hands through those beautiful curls but he didn't--which only served to make him want Will more. </p><p>A hum slipped from Will’s mouth as their tongues slid together and their lips meshed seamlessly. A spark flashed behind closed eyes as their lips met, sending a charge all the way down Will’s spine. He hadn’t expected it, he half expected not to be attracted to Nigel at all, but this changed the game completely.</p><p>Nigel groaned into Will's mouth as the kiss became more heated. He was practically feeding on the Omega's lips and tongue, a fire igniting that he had thought was long since doused. He kept his word and didn't touch him, but he attempted to back the brunet against the bars with his mouth alone. </p><p>Will moaned, not meaning to, his shoulders against the bars and his hands at his sides now, clenched to keep from touching in return. “Nigel…”</p><p>The Alpha continued his assault on the Omega's mouth, exploring every sweet and savory corner. He gripped the metal bars on either side of Will's head and growled into the kiss. Just as he was about to push his large erection against Will's body, he heard the familiar sound of the guard’s shoes on the concrete floor, approaching. He pulled away reluctantly and adjusted himself just as the door slid open. </p><p>"Time to eat, boys," Officer Harris said with a little knowing grin. Luckily, he was one of the ones that Nigel had in his pocket. </p><p>Will panted as he looked at Nigel and then the officer, and moved in behind the Alpha, following his lead and giving himself to adjust himself, thankful for a baggier jumpsuit.</p><p>After the officer moved out of the way to release more of the prisoners, Nigel stepped out of the cell and lead Will to the cafeteria. It was already crowded, a line reaching to the back of the room. However, Nigel simply guided the Omega to his usual table and sat down, holding up two fingers to the beta behind the bar. "Our lunch will be brought over soon gorgeous," Nigel said, his posture much more menacing now that he was in the eye of the other inmates. </p><p>“To us?” Will asked, having taken a seat right next to Nigel, still flushed from their kiss, he stayed close.</p><p>"Mhm, I never have to fucking wait in line, and since you've agreed to be under my protection, neither will you," the Alpha answered quietly, still very much hazy from their kiss but he had to keep that under wraps for now. </p><p>Right as he was done speaking the Beta named Justin, brought over two trays of food that contained meatloaf, potatoes, green beans, a roll, and red jello.</p><p>Nigel nodded his head in thanks and Justin smiled and quickly trotted off, only glancing at Will for a split second.  </p><p>Will picked up the fork and cut into the meatloaf and tried it. Better than Molly’s at least. He started to eat in silence, keeping his eyes on the room and not Nigel, at least not while they were seen publicly. Will ate and drank the water provided, and then set his silverware back on the tray when he was done.</p><p>Nigel ate quickly and kept a keen eye on every one that passed by. A few of the Alphas were caught staring at Will until Nigel bore his teeth at them, out of view. After they'd finished eating, an Omega named Timmy walked over and slid Nigel a carton of milk. The Alpha nodded and the Omega was on his way. </p><p>When no one was looking, Nigel opened the carton and took out the pack of smokes that was hidden within. More of a tribute than a payment, though he did supply him with all the blow he could afford. </p><p>Nigel stood up and gathered his tray, waiting for Will to join him. They had two hours to be in the yard. </p><p>Will followed, taking his tray and dumping it on the counter with the others and then they walked out to the yard, where the sun was blazing down on them already, and Will already felt a sweat sheen on his skin. “What do we do here?” At least they got outside, unlike the mental hospital he had been put in.</p><p>"There are hoops over there if you like to play ball, and some just workout," Nigel began, his fiery gaze focused back on sea blues. "As for me, I usually enjoy the sun and serenity, unless I get approached by a customer or someone starts shit." Nigel did a quick visual sweep of their surroundings as they talked. No problems for now it seemed. In here though, he always had to keep an ear to the ground. </p><p>“I was never good at basketball,” Will mentioned, mostly to himself, keeping near Nigel until he got to know his surroundings a little better.</p><p>Nigel enjoyed Will’s proximity and made it no secret that he was scenting him. "I used to play ball when I was a boy back in Bucharest, but I don't play now." The Alpha pulled out a cigarette and lit it up with a hum. "By the way, if there is anyone who will be coming to visit you, you'll need to get them on the list at least a week ahead of time. Visitation is every Sunday, so two more days.” It was also a way for Nigel to learn more about the company Will kept. </p><p>Will chuckled at that, shaking his head of shaggy curls. “No one is coming. Molly will want to forget and move on. The dogs are probably with her. That's all I had.”</p><p>The older man instantly found himself chuckling right along with Will, his smile was contagious. His eyes also happened to look fucking spectacular in the sun like this--like two big sapphires. “Well the only people who come see me are my men, and my lawyer,” Nigel explained. “So, you like dogs, Sapphire? I love dogs personally even though I never fucking owned one due to my busy lifestyle.”  </p><p>“I had seven of them,” Will said, deciding to ignore the given nickname for now, he didn’t want to upset the delicate balance they had, after all.</p><p>Nigel was always one to give nicknames, but he wasn’t so sure about that one. All things in due time. "Damn, that's a lot," Nigel grinned, rubbing his chin. "I bet you miss them though, always wanted a dachshund myself...they look like little fucking hot dogs." </p><p>“Never had one of those, I had a lot of strays and mutts, the ones no one wants,” Will explained, looking over at Nigel for just a second, admiring his profile.</p><p>"You saw something in them that no one else did it sounds like," Nigel offered, blowing another thick cloud of silver smoke into the air. When he noticed Will looking at him from his periphery, he couldn’t help but smile to himself.</p><p>“I’m admittedly compassionate… about animals,” Will answered, though he had compassion for people, it was severely worn thin.</p><p>"I hear that. Animals and kids are the only beings I have any fucking compassion for," Nigel admitted. <em>That and gorgeous creatures like yourself</em>. "Speaking of kids, you got any?" He asked, looking back at Will, trying to capture his gaze. </p><p>“Stepson. Molly was married once before me, he died of cancer, probably why she settled for an Omega second time around,” Will huffed, shrugging. “I know better than to breed. I have too many… issues I don't want to pass on.”</p><p>"No kids here either," Nigel sighed. He wouldn't mind having kids but he knew that the life he lead would not be a life that he'd want to put a child through, so he’d long since given up on the idea. "Issues, darling? What issues?"</p><p>“Mental. I… uh, have this empathy problem, makes it hard sometimes to be completely myself,” Will sighed.</p><p>"I've heard of empathy I think," Nigel began, looking over Will carefully. "That means you can read people's minds or some shit?" </p><p>Laughing, Will shook his head. “No. It’s not like that. I empathize with anyone. I can put myself in their shoes and imagine why they did something, or what they thought… It’s what made me so good at what I used to do.”</p><p>Luckily Nigel wasn't a man who got embarrassed easily, so he laughed right along with Will. "Oh, I see. That sounds pretty fucking handy. Are you trying to tell me you could get in my head then?" the Alpha challenged, stepping closer with mirth in his gaze.</p><p>“I already have,” Will answered with a smirk, arms folded over his chest. “It’s how I knew I could trust you, how I knew you wanted to kiss me…”</p><p>"True enough, darling," Nigel crooned, pressing his hand on the brick wall beside Will's head. "What else do I want to do?" Will could trust him, he had no intentions of hurting or forcing anything. </p><p>“You’d like to mate me,” Will offered, brows turned up toward Nigel as they gazed at each other.</p><p>"I do yeah, goddamned impressive, Will," Nigel complimented with a flirtatious grin. "It's not something I've wanted with anyone really, not recently." It was true, Nigel couldn't be bothered with the notion as of late.</p><p>“And you think I’m worthy of your… big, Alpha cock?” Will asked, clearly playing coy.</p><p>Nigel leaned in a little closer, right next to Will's ear. "Why don't you let me show you just how worthy I think you are, gorgeous," he whispered. </p><p>“I think you have it backward,” Will whispered back, “I’m not a thing for you to win and conquer. I think you’re… nice, Nigel, attractive, but I am not that sort of Omega. I don’t bend to a whim.”</p><p>"That is exactly what I fucking like about you," Nigel answered standing back up, hand still on the wall. He'd half expected that type of an answer and was almost glad to be proven correct. What he hadn't expected, however, was to be called nice. No one called him that, not even Gabi. It had a pleasing ring to it though. "If you were the typical Omega, I wouldn't even be standing here." </p><p>After all the crap Will had been through, he really just wanted things to move slow with all this, one step at a time, and all he had was a time here in lock up. “Are you a patient man?”</p><p>"Honestly? Not as a rule, but I can be...when it's something or someone I really want." Nigel stepped back, removing his hand, and flicked his cigarette off into the distance. "Besides, neither one of us is going anywhere anytime soon." He could wait for Will. They barely knew each other after all. </p><p>Will had never bonded with an Alpha, never had sex with one either. He wanted all of this to be smooth if it came to that. “Then… take it slow with me. If what you want is to be with me.” Yes, they were new to each other, but Will already felt close with Nigel, having slipped inside his head.</p><p>"Slow it is then," Nigel agreed. He couldn't deny the electric charge that had seemed to fill the cell when they'd kissed. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before and that was really saying something. </p><p>“You won’t want these people seeing you be sweet on me anyway,” Will gestured, but his eyes flitted over Nigel’s full lips and down to the column of his throat.</p><p>"I don't fucking care what they think, but you may have a point," Nigel began, a little distracted with the way Will was looking at him. He needed to make sure Will was safe, even if he was more capable than the average Omega. "Though I may need to display that you're mine, even though you aren't...if that's okay with you of course." </p><p>“Worried I’ll fall into someone’s clutches?” Will smirked, hands pressed against the wall behind him, leaning against it.</p><p>"Using that empathy on me again?" Nigel laughed, looking at the Omega's lips and back up to his eyes. Those fucking eyes would be his undoing, he thought to himself.</p><p>“Kiss me again,” Will said with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>"How the fuck could I refuse darling..." Nigel leaned in, a hand on either side of Will's head, and kissed him hard, groaning into his mouth. </p><p>“Good,” Will breathed,  canting his head up to lock their lips together, that spark lighting between them once again, heating him thoroughly.</p><p>"Let me touch you this time," Nigel panted between hungry kisses. "Please..." He was already painfully hard, it seemed that all Will had to do was look at him a certain way and he was instantly at half-mast. </p><p>“Where?” Will asked, eyes half hooded as he gazed at Nigel, painfully aware he was attracted to the other man in more ways than one-- it would be bad for them in the end, especially when Nigel got out.</p><p>"I don't fucking care gorgeous, anywhere. I just need to feel your skin, your hair...<em>you</em>," Nigel gazed back, pupils so dilated his eyes were almost black. He could think of nothing else but this moment, here and now. </p><p>Will reached out and rested his hands on Nigel’s hips, pulling him over his own body, head canted to kiss him harder, giving him a nonverbal go-ahead to touch, Will would stop him if it was too much. Nigel couldn't help but let a low throaty growl escape his lips as he fucked Will's mouth with his tongue, carding rough hands through impossibly soft curls. He wanted to know him by taste and touch alone. Not to mention his scent. </p><p>Groaning softly into the kiss, Will’s hands tightened around Nigel’s hips,  their tongues sliding together, and the world around them seemed to disappear in that moment, no longer in a prison yard, no longer being watched. Just them.</p><p>Pressing his groin against Will's, Nigel deepened the kiss, swirling slick muscle with muscle expertly. "Will-" he panted, his hands moving to cup the Omega's strong jaw. Nigel was so lost in the moment that it would be detrimental to anyone who might try to stop them now. </p><p>Will’s hands pressed on Nigel’s chest, still kissing him, but pushing him back just a little, panting between their mouths. “Slow.”</p><p>"Sorry, darling," Nigel murmured between kisses. He would make sure he kept his dick off of Will until he was told otherwise. Slowing down his pace, he kept one hand on the empath's jaw as the other slid around to gently stroke the wispy curls at the nape of his neck. He was a passionate Alpha by nature, even more so in the more carnal areas of life but he could do slow. </p><p>There was a presence Will needed to present and it wasn’t that of an Omega who would put out on first meeting, that and his heart was still deeply wounded, he needed slow to prepare it. “It’s okay…” he whispered, rubbing over Nigel’s heart.</p><p>Nigel kissed Will another moment and then pulled away from his mouth, taking his lower with him briefly through his sharp teeth and letting it go with a gentle pop. "You taste so fucking good," he whispered, still close to the Omega's face, his arms resting on his shoulders now. </p><p>Will smiled up at Nigel and nuzzled against his jaw for a moment, eyes skimming the group of men in the yard as he did, one of them catching his eye, familiar. The well-built, brown-haired man looked right back and nodded at Will, who turned his head away and into Nigel’s neck.</p><p>The Alpha had been enjoying the closeness when he felt Will's face tucked into his neck. Nigel looked over his shoulder instinctively and saw a man staring in their direction and right at Will. He turned back and gently tipped Will's chin up so he could look him in the eyes. "Who's this then?" </p><p>“I believe that’s Matthew Brown. He used to be an orderly at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane,” Will said in a hushed tone. “He worked there when I was locked up years ago there.”</p><p>That was something Nigel hadn't known, that Will had been locked up in a place like that. Maybe his empathy wasn't such a good thing after all. Still, that was neither here nor there, right now his hackles were raised and aimed at the man who was gawking at Will. "I see, what's his fucking problem? Why's he staring at you?" </p><p>“He was very obsessed with being my friend when he thought I was a killer,” Will explained, kissing Nigel’s jaw to distract him. “He tried to kill Hannibal for me while I was locked up.”</p><p>Will knew how to play him like an instrument it seemed, the kiss did distract him, partially at least. He leaned in to kiss the Omega again, making sure this Brown fucking saw. "Did you want him to kill Hannibal? I thought you were in here for murder?" Nigel asked with a raised brow, pulling back. He had so many questions all of the sudden, he’d ignore the obsessive bit for now. </p><p>“At the time. Hannibal framed me for his murders, got me put into the hospital. No one believed me when I said he was the Ripper,” Will continued to explain. “So, I wanted… revenge. Brown was my hand out in the world.”</p><p>"Murder by proxy," Nigel nodded. "There's only a handful of reasons someone would offer to do that, either you paid them a fuck load of money, or they want your favor...I'm guessing, in this case, it's the latter." This wasn't sitting well with Nigel at all, especially since he could tell this orderly was an Alpha. </p><p>“We… well he thought we were friends. I guess,” Will said, looking only at Nigel, not the way that Brown leered at him.</p><p>"Am I correct in assuming you don't want his friendship gorgeous?" Nigel asked, his eyes almost glowing red at the thought of someone else trying to claim the Omega in front of him. </p><p>“I’m fine with friendship,” Will reiterated, “It’s anything else as a result that I don’t want.”</p><p>"Alright, well we'll keep an eye on him then yeah?" Nigel offered, wrapping his arm around Will's shoulder, starting to lead him away from the other Alpha's stare. </p><p>“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Will said, hopefully. Will wrapped his arm around Nigel’s waist as he was lead away.</p><p>Nigel glared at Brown as they walked, bearing his teeth. A warning. He led Will over to the edge of the fence, there was a nice view of the lake just through the trees there. "This is where I come to reflect." </p><p>“Yeah?” Will asked with a grin, watching the lake ripple from a distance. “I used to live near a river, loved to go fly fishing…”</p><p>Nigel nodded with a hum and walked behind the Omega. Wrapping his arms around Will's waist from behind, he rested his chin on his shoulder and inhaled deeply. "I have never been fly fishing but I love the water."  </p><p>“It’s soothing. The stream was my place to go, to be away from everything, to meditate, so to speak,” Will sighed, leaning back against Nigel, which felt a lot like being in Hannibal’s arms, strangely enough, though very different.</p><p>"Is that right darling? Well maybe this place can provide that for you in some form," Nigel offered, nosing into Will's neck and against his mating gland. It felt right with him in his arms, better than how it had felt even with Gabi. It was true that Nigel still had some lingering pain from their divorce but that was fading fast the more time he spent with Will.</p><p>“Maybe,” Will said, cautiously, biting the inside of his cheek. This sort of comfort seemed strange to find in prison.</p><p>"It's up to you of course gorgeous," Nigel said and placed a kiss on Will's neck before letting him go. Slow, he reminded himself and then walked right up to the fence, and sat down on the grass. He looked back over his shoulder at Will and gave him a wink.</p><p>Will followed, why not. He sat down next to Nigel, only letting their knees touch.</p><p>Nigel looked over at Will with a little smile, and then back out to the water. "How'd you get caught?" he asked finally, after a moment of shared silence. It truly was peaceful, all things considered.</p><p>“Fell off a cliff and washed up onshore. Not exactly exciting,” Will murmured, leaning back on his hands.</p><p>"You fell off a cliff? How the fuck did you manage that darling?" Nigel inquired, brows lifted in surprise as he looked over at Will. </p><p>“I threw us over,” Will explained. “Hannibal and I.”</p><p>"Why would you...I mean no fucking offense but why did you do that?" Nigel leaned back mimicking Will, on his hands, canting his head over casually. </p><p>“Only way out,” Will sighed, “I didn’t expect to live.”</p><p>"I'm glad you did," Nigel answered back quietly, letting his fingertips brush Will's hand briefly. <em>Fuck, getting attached already</em>. The Alpha was always one who became obsessed early on, but he was taken back by it this time, he'd assumed since he was still mourning the loss of his marriage that he would be unable to form any attachments. Then Will came along. </p><p>“You say that now,” Will chuckled, bitterly, fond of Nigel in a strange way he couldn’t quite place yet.</p><p>"You think I will change my mind?" Nigel laughed, laying back onto the grass. With his arms behind his head, he looked up at Will, at ease and almost submissive in this pose. He was no longer interested in the lake, the Omega next to him was far more appealing. </p><p>“Yes,” Will said, aware that most people did. He shrugged though and looked down at Nigel. “Maybe <em>you</em> won’t…”</p><p>"I won't, I don't change my mind once it's set, that's a promise. I’m a man of my word," Nigel assured. </p><p>“That what you told your ex-wife, too?” Will asked, coyly, brows tilted up toward Nigel.</p><p>"I told her that as long as she didn't fucking cross me, I'd be with her until death," Nigel explained, bitterly, sitting up again, "She didn't keep up her end of the deal. She's lucky to still be alive at all if I'm being honest." His bitterness was not aimed at Will but at the thought of that cheating bitch. </p><p>“Even if she never cheated but you weren’t happy? You’d stay?” Will asked, thinking about his own wife with a thoughtful look.</p><p>"I don't marry or date people I can't see myself being happy with darling," Nigel answered honestly. "We hadn't been together very long though--a few years. She said I was too jealous...too dangerous." He pulled out his cigarettes at that and lit up another, looking off into the trees. </p><p>“Better to be jealous and dangerous than a pushover,” Will offered, wafting smoke away from his face.</p><p>"Guess you have a point there," Nigel chuckled. Noticing how Will was trying to get the smoke away from him, he stood up. "Sorry, darling, I'll move over here." Normally Nigel would blow smoke into someone's face if they did that, but this was Will. Fortunately, there was no one around to witness it, he couldn’t appear soft, especially if he was going to keep his reputation intact.  </p><p>Right after Nigel stood up, a bell sounded, it was almost time to go back inside. </p><p>Will got to his feet with another shrug and headed toward the insides once more, no use hanging around and being the last out there. Nigel stayed behind just a moment to finish his cigarette, trusting he could catch up.</p><p>"I read about your capture before I got here," Brown began, his voice trailing off in a whisper. "I almost had him you know--Hannibal Lecter," he smiled, hands in his jumpsuit pockets as he circled around him. “He was a bitch to get up on that bucket...”</p><p>Will raised a casual brow toward Brown. “You haven’t been here long then.” The subject of Hannibal Lecter was not one Will wanted to approach.</p><p>"Oh I've been here long enough...long enough to see you with that other Alpha," Brown answered with a sinister grin, eyes shifting. "We could still work together you know? Two hawks in one cage," he murmured, leaning in. Matthew had arrived about a week before and had been delighted when he’d read Will was being transferred to the Baltimore State Prison.</p><p>“He’s offered me protection until I get to know the place,” Will said, narrowing his eyes a little. “Work together?”</p><p>Before Brown had the chance to answer, Nigel walked up and hooked an arm around Will. "Can I fucking help you?” he growled, his eyes dark. He’d watched as Will approached the door to go inside, and saw Matthew Brown waiting there for him. </p><p>"Just...talking to an old friend," Matthew replied calmly, gesturing in the air. </p><p>"Will, darling, is this someone you want to talk with?" Nigel asked, looking over at the Omega. </p><p>Put on the spot, Will simply slipped out from under Nigel’s arm, and between the two Alphas, not willing to play this game right now. He walked back inside, the guards watching him with leery eyes.</p><p>"This isn't fucking over, Brown," Nigel spat and shouldered past the other Alpha who looked amused more than anything. Nigel quickly caught up to Will. "I thought you wanted me to protect you?" he asked, once he was at his side. He was admittedly a little perplexed, and jealousy was starting to boil up inside him. What if Will actually found that fuck attractive? </p><p>“He could be just as dangerous as you,” Will pointed out, “Isn’t it better for me not to make enemies of other Alphas in here?”</p><p>Nigel looked over at Will and nodded, putting a pin in his jealousy for the moment. "What do you know about my dangerous side, gorgeous?" Nigel asked as they walked towards their cell, genuinely curious what Will had heard if anything. </p><p>“Nothing yet. I’ve only talked to you and Brown so far,” Will said, if he based anything off what he had heard, which was just as he said.</p><p>"Well you already know what happened to my previous cellmate, if that's any indication," Nigel offered, nodding to one of his men as they strolled past. He wanted Will to know he wasn't scared of Brown.</p><p>And neither was Will. They got to their cell and Will entered again and sat up on his own bed. “Mhm.”</p><p>Nigel stared at Will incredulously, scratching his scruff. <em>Such a fucking enigma</em>. He shook his head with a quiet laugh and went to take a piss, giving him space for now. Once he’d done that he went to lay down in his bunk, reflecting on how quickly things had changed in such a short time. Still, they had nothing but time from here on out to get better acquainted and Nigel intended to do just that. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month passed, and Will knew he’d likely be going into heat, if it weren’t for the suppressants they put on Omegas so they didn’t rile the Alphas. Will was thankful for it, that was until he started to get night sweats, and woke hard, wet and wanting. His scent filled their cell on one night, bad enough even Will didn’t want to sleep in there anymore, too ashamed. Something wasn’t right, and when he asked a guard about it, he was given a shrug and shown the pills every other Omega got, the exact ones he’d been taking.</p><p>Out in the yard, Will distanced himself from everyone, by the fence with the lake, watching it, hoping the breeze would take his scent with him.</p><p>Nigel had, of course, smelled the sweet scent that permeated their cell the night before, but he kept to himself, which had been hard--he’d just jacked off once Will had fallen asleep. He had even been taking things slow, getting to know Will, just as he’d been asked to do. Nothing more than kissing had happened during this time, but the Alpha found himself in love all the same. The fucking love always turned him somewhat insane. As such, he kept a keen eye on the other Alphas--particularly Matthew Brown-- to ensure the puţoi didn't get too close to Will.</p><p>Despite Will’s avoidance, there was already a buzz about an Omega in heat. The Alphas were lurking as Nigel left their cell and followed the piquant scent out into the yard, over to the fence where he'd been with Will a handful of times during the past month.</p><p>As Nigel walked closer, the aroma was beginning to overwhelm him, threatening to push him right into a rut at any moment. "Hello gorgeous, something the matter? You're out here all alone..." </p><p>It was hard enough being in the same cell as Nigel at night when Will’s body only wanted to curl up with an Alpha. Will had been on suppressants for a long time and had never had this problem, and was suddenly finding himself more vulnerable than he’d like to be. </p><p>“Trying to get some space,” Will said, arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>. </p><p>With his nostrils flared, Nigel inhaled deeply. "Will, I'm not sure you being out here alone is the best decision right now, do you have an idea of how fucking good you smell?  I think it’s safe to say, you're going into heat, darling," Nigel rasped, his voice gravely as he pointed out the obvious. "Aren't you on suppressants?" </p><p>“They say that’s what they’re giving me,” Will sighed, rubbing one hand over his face. “I’m not any safer inside either. I might ask them to lock me in solitary for the week.”</p><p>"You're safer with me than alone," Nigel pointed out, stepping closer. "The hole isn't a place you want to be...it does things to you and they might just decide to forget how long you've been in there. Besides there are...<em>other</em> options, you know?" </p><p>“I’m sure you’re going to tell me,” Will sniped, almost growling at the Alpha as if he had gotten too close when he wasn’t wanted around the Omega yet.</p><p>"I'd assume it was obvious, but suit your fucking self darling, I can tell when I'm not wanted," Nigel huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He stepped back a couple of paces but wasn’t going to leave him alone.</p><p>Will knew, of course he knew, it was all the other fucking Alphas wanted as well. “Can’t you?”</p><p>"Now look Will, I--" Nigel began, only to be interrupted by one of the guards who’d approached. </p><p>"Vaduva, I need you to come with me, you have a phone call from your lawyer," the Officer Harris ordered. It was a sneaky way of getting Nigel away from Will so that he could purchase some of Nigel’s product.</p><p>"Fuck, alright," Nigel replied, and then looked back at the Omega.  The Alpha knew what the officer wanted, and while he didn’t want to leave Will, he really had no choice. "Looks like you get your wish, darling, I have to take this call." With that Nigel sighed and walked off with the guard. </p><p>As Nigel left, Will’s hackles rose, realizing that without Nigel around to at least watch over him, he was easy pickens. Back inside it was, as the omega once again trotted back into the building, toward their cell.</p><p>"We meet again, old friend," Matthew said, a bit later, peeking his head into Will's and Nigel’s cell. The door was always left open during yard hours so the prisoners could come and go as they pleased. </p><p>Brown had been watching Will from afar, he'd learned all of Will's and Nigel's routines over the past few weeks. Once he'd smelled the Omega was in heat, he'd decided it was time to pay him a visit, especially with Nigel otherwise occupied.  </p><p>Will was on his bunk, reading his book. He raised his brow over at Matthew. “Not by chance.”</p><p>Holding onto the metal bar, Matthew swung into the cell, striding over to Will, slowly. "No, No...not by chance, Mr. Graham," the Alpha laughed, softly. "The truth is I've been watching you," he whispered, his hand on the side of his mouth as he confessed his devious little secret. </p><p>“I’m aware,” Will said, looking down at Matthew, flashbacks to his time in the hospital flooding back to him. The kid had every chance then to have Will, to take advantage and he didn’t do it. Maybe he just hadn’t gotten the chance after he failed to kill Hannibal.</p><p>"I'd hope you'd come looking for me when you got out," Matthew said, his eyes narrowing just for a moment. "But you went back to <em>him</em>, the one you wanted me to kill and now it's <em>this</em> guy...which by the way, he does bear a striking resemblance to the late Dr. Lecter, doesn't he?" Matthew had both of his strong forearms pressed atop Will's bunk now, leaning very close. The Omega’s scent was pungent in the best way, practically driving him into a frenzy.</p><p>“I think you read wrong, he gutted me and left without me,” Will said, sitting up now on his knees, covering himself the best he could, while holding his ground. “He does look related, yes.”</p><p>"Hawks like us belong together, Mr. Graham," Matthew reiterated, gazing at Will with a sick adoration. "I'm an Alpha, you're an Omega, what a pair we could make," he insisted as he hopped up onto the top bunk next to Will. </p><p>“Can’t find yourself another Omega like me, hm?” Will asked, with a pondering hum, scooting over a little, his heat was starting to make him sweat being around an Alpha, but his control remained intact, luckily. For now.</p><p>"There is no one else like you," Matthew purred, reaching out to brush a curl from Will's brow. "Believe me, I've looked," he laughed. His cock was hard, precome staining the front of the tight orange fabric.  </p><p>“Don’t-” Will said, guarded, grasping Matthews wrist tightly.</p><p>"You like it rough, I know you do," Matthew growled. It was higher pitched than most Alphas, but he was still strong, muscular. He got the upper hand and pushed the Omega back onto the bed, nosing over his mating gland, body in between his legs. "I can make the ache go away, we can bond and then you'll see things my way, I <em>know</em> you'll see them my way." </p><p>“No,” Will huffed, pushing at Matthew’s built chest, trying to get his legs and knees up under himself, anything for leverage, and launched the Alpha off and over the bed. He took that moment to jump off himself and get out of the room, running down the hallway as fast as he could.</p><p>Matthew got up from the floor quickly, and caught up to Will, pushing him into the shower area just as they ran upon it. Luckily, for Matthew, the guards were mostly outside watching the other inmates. Gripping Will by the hair, he pushed him against the cold tile wall and held him still with his body. "Shh...Shh...It's okay, once I bite you, you'll want this as much as I do." </p><p>The sweet aroma of his heat was replaced with a fragrant, sour one as he Will tried to push off the tile, overpowered by the Alpha on him. Will, however, was not one to sit down and take it, he shoved his elbow into ribs, and kicked back into Brown’s groin.</p><p>Matthew hadn’t expected that, though Will’s spirit was one of the things he admired about him. He fell to the ground instantly, coughing, trying to catch his breath. With one hand holding his groin and the other his ribs, he managed to look up at Will and drive his point home. "See? You <em>do</em> like it rough." </p><p>Nigel was walking by, heading to their cell when he smelled Will's scent in the showers, as well as Matthew's. He saw red and walked in just as Brown was getting the last few words out of his mouth. </p><p>"What the fuck is this?" Nigel growled, surveying the scene. He looked at Will to make sure he was okay. Once he saw Will was unharmed, he looked down at Brown, snarling. Still, he’d let Will handle him, despite his instincts to protect, he knew the empath was a capable Omega--a killer, like himself.</p><p>For good measure, Will kicked Brown in the face once and marched out past Nigel, slipping his fingers down his arm as he went, taking him with him. “Do not leave me again.”</p><p>The Alpha had been prepared to kill Brown, but for now, he would rather be with Will and deal with that piece of shit on the floor later. “Watch your back motherfucker,” The Romanian spat at Matthew, who was barely conscious, as he was lead out by Will. "I'm sorry, gorgeous, I won't leave you ever again," he promised quietly, as they walked towards their cell. He'd do anything for the man walking beside him, <em>even</em> submit if he had to. He was just hopelessly in love. </p><p>They walked right back to their bunk, and Will shut the bar door, and pulled Nigel against him, kissing him hard, needing the contact of someone he was close to, to take the smell of Brown off his skin.</p><p>Nigel had expected to be scolded or shunned for his absence but was pleasantly surprised at this turn of events. Humming into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Will's neck, lathing their tongues together in a sinfully decadent dance. </p><p>Will often thought himself immune to things like that, and this had just pressed the wrong buttons. He rubbed himself up against Nigel, hands around his hips, sliding down to knead over his ass, pulling him against his own.</p><p>Groaning, Nigel let Will take control, call the shots. Especially after what had just happened. He didn't know the details but he could only assume it hadn’t been pleasant. He should have been there, he thought to himself. Still, Nigel was an Alpha and his rut was kicking in, the Omega's heat pulling it out. "What do you want gorgeous?" he rasped in between kisses. </p><p>Will writhed up against Nigel, hips grinding. “Release,” Will gasped, swallowing down the taste of Nigel’s tongue in his mouth with a hum.</p><p>The Alpha growled at that and started walking Will back towards the bunks, unbuttoning the Omega's jumpsuit. "Do you want my knot baby?" he panted, suckling lips and tongue in turns. Release could mean many things, after all, so better to make sure. </p><p>“Yes,” Will heard himself say, working Nigel’s jumpsuit off, button by button.</p><p>That was the permission he needed. Once he had Will's buttons undone, not breaking the kiss, he pulled it off reverently. His actions were becoming hastier as his need peaked to an almost unbearable level. "Will-" he murmured, kissing down to Will's neck, nosing there to catch his sweet scent. Raising his head, he gazed at the magnificent specimen before him. </p><p>Will stepped out of the orange suit, left in his boxers, he palmed Nigel through his opened one, pulling him closer by his cock, gazing up at him as their lips met and parted. “Alpha…”</p><p>Sliding his hands down Will's back and under his boxers, he cupped the Omega's ass with two large calloused hands, squeezing appreciatively before tugging the fabric down. "Fuck, you are incredible," he grunted, moving back long enough to take off the rest of his clothes and step out of them. Hearing Will call him Alpha, spawned a well of emotion that arose inside of him and lit up his entire body--he was on fire, a fire that burned only for Will Graham. </p><p>Will had meant it for Hannibal once, but Nigel was so, so very close, that Will was going to let go in his heat and let the Alpha have him. This was a prison, after all, Will didn’t expect to get out, even if he had parol, where would he go? He palmed up Nigel’s chest.</p><p>With both of them naked, Nigel guided Will down onto the bunk, kissing him the entire descent. His biology wanted him to rush this, but he'd waited too long to not enjoy this moment, at least until they couldn't take it any longer. Now between Will's legs, large dripping Alpha cock nestled between plush cheeks, he began to grind slowly, kissing Will with wild abandon. He'd never tasted anything or anyone better. </p><p>“Easy,” Will groaned, fingers threaded through Nigel’s longer hair, tugging gently to keep him going. He spread his thighs and wrapped his legs around Nigel tightly.</p><p>"Okay, darling," Nigel purred, gazing. Omega's bodies were made so that they didn't need prep, and with Will's legs wrapped around him tightly, he couldn't anyways. Kissing slower now, he positioned his cock blindly at Will's slick pucker and pushed the head in gently, waiting to make sure the brunet was good to proceed.</p><p>Will gasped out slowly, ease himself down and around Nigel, eyes wide with nothing but wanton lust for the man. “Yes, okay…” he whispered and pulled Nigel in for another kiss.</p><p>Nigel pushed in slowly, inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt. "Oh baby, you feel so good, so tight," he groaned into Will's mouth. He was practically shaking from the pleasure of it all. </p><p>Every inch of his body was on fire now, and Will arched into Nigel for more. “Harder, fuck me, harder-”</p><p>After sliding out a few inches, the Alpha rammed back in harder, building up a brisk pace--just as Will had asked. "Fuck yes, you like my cock inside you, baby?" Nigel rasped, biting Will's lower lip hard enough to taste copper. </p><p>The Omega keened, panting against Nigel’s mouth as he started to tense, fluid running down his legs, his cock threatening to spill. “Yes, yes, fuck… Nigel.”</p><p>The bunk was shaking now from the sheer force of Nigel's thrusts, his muscles bulging and sweat dripping. "That's it baby, gonna come for me? Oh god, you fit me like a fucking glove," he roared, pounding so hard he felt like his heart might explode as he ravaged Will's hot mouth.</p><p>Will palmed down his cock as he tugged on Nigel’s hair with the other, his head lulling back against the bed as he worked himself to the brink, coming over his knuckles and down Nigel’s cock in wet, sloppy slicks sounds. “Nigel-”</p><p>Nigel hissed with pleasure, gazing down as Will came undone like a beautiful ribbon beneath him. "Fuck, that's it, milk my cock gorgeous," the Alpha grunted, his swollen knot locking them together as he painted Will's walls with hot seed.</p><p>Eyes squeezed closed, Will saw white behind the darkness, and then opened them after what felt like forever of catching his breath. He gazed up at Nigel, half surprised he hadn’t tried to bond him.</p><p>Nigel smiled and looked down into Will's sea blues. "I'm falling in love with you," he confessed, stroking his cheek. The Alpha had thought about bonding, of course, he wanted it desperately but Will had been through enough. </p><p>“That’s why you haven’t mated me completely?” Will asked a brow raised as he petted down Nigel’s chest hair with one hand.</p><p>"I want you to want it as badly as I do," Nigel answered, shutting his eyes for a second as Will petted him. "I promised you I'd take it slow gorgeous, so I'm...waiting for you to decide if <em>I'm</em> worthy of you." Something Nigel never thought he'd say, but it was the truth. </p><p>Being in heat was the worst time for Will to even think of something like that. “We’re not sentenced the same amount of time, do you know how hard that’s going to be when you leave?”</p><p>"True, but a lot can happen in seven years, darling," Nigel whispered, leaning next to Will's ear. “But as I said, it’s your call.” Still, hearing Will say it would be hard for him when Nigel got out was something, even if they never bonded. He'd carry it around in his heart like a beautiful song. Such was love and such was Nigel, forever the romantic criminal.</p><p>“That’s true,” Will, sure that when Nigel left if he wasn’t bonded, there was bound to be issues too. “You could come back and visit me…That would make the longing less…”</p><p>"Exactly, gorgeous, there are conjugal visits for bonded mates and I’d visit you all the fucking time," Nigel murmured, kissing Will's lips softly. "Honestly, I can't imagine wanting to be bound to anyone else, only you." </p><p>Will had, admittedly, fallen for Nigel, unable to see himself with any other either, especially no other Alpha now that they had mated. Will tipped his head back, exposing his unmarked neck. “All we run is the risk of regret later.”</p><p>"I could never regret you," Nigel promised, eyeing Will's unmarked skin. Tucking his head into the hollow of the Omega's neck, he nosed there, inhaling deep. His heart was racing and brimming with emotion. Bearing his teeth, he bit down on Will's mating gland, sliding his arms under his body to hold him close as he groaned and lapped at the beads of crimson. </p><p>Will’s arms went around Nigel, holding him there, hand on the back of his neck, rolling hips up into him, just a little, the knot still deeply inflated, keeping them together. “Nigel-”</p><p>Another wave of come spurted out from Nigel's cock as his knot was stimulated, eliciting a deep throaty growl which rose from his chest. "Will, my Will-" The Alpha licked over the wound, sealing the bond, feeling the sweet surge of electric pulses that shot through him. </p><p>Legs tightened around Nigel, keeping them locked there as his wound bled into the other man’s mouth. Will felt a purr erupt from inside his chest, happy in the moment.</p><p>"I love you, Will," Nigel said, purring back. He knew, at that moment, as they were joined together, that Darko had done him a fucking favor by snitching on him. If he hadn't been locked up, he would have never met his life mate. In prison of all places.  </p><p>Will turned his head and captured Nigel’s blood-stained lips into another kiss, slow hot, and deliberate. “I love you, too, Nigel.” Mated now, bonded, Will knew.</p><p>Nigel's kiss was profound and deep, their mouths slotting together like one perfect puzzle. He felt as if he could exist on nothing more than this alone, for the rest of their lives. He had Will’s love, and they were bonded, the Alpha was drowning in euphoria. After a few minutes of making out, he rested his head on the empath’s smooth muscular chest, just listening to his heartbeat as his eyes began to droop. </p><p>“Falling asleep on me?” Will asked, holding Nigel there as his knot stubbornly didn't deflate nor move.</p><p>"No, I'm here love," Nigel smiled, lifting his head up to look into Will's eyes. It had been so long since The Alpha had knotted with anyone, it would likely be a while before it went down completely. He didn't mind one bit. </p><p>“Will they be angry we are like this?” Will asked about the guards lingering close but not near.</p><p>"Normally? Yeah, but they wouldn't want to put an end to the powder they get from me," Nigel answered with a little chuckle. "At a huge fucking discount, I might add." Officer Harris, the one who'd pulled Nigel away earlier was patrolling the halls, and the others wouldn't be back in until yard time was over, which would be soon. </p><p>Will nuzzled into Nigel’s neck, scenting. “It’d be hard to be separated from you.”</p><p>"I know, it sure as fuck would," Nigel agreed, carding his hands through Will's soft messy curls. "But that's not something we have to worry about for a long time."</p><p>They’d have to be on their best behavior then not to get torn apart or put in separate cells. “Mm, yeah.” He snuggled into Nigel, pulling the thin sheet over them.</p><p>Under the sheet, Nigel carefully rolled them over on their side, scenting Will as they snuggled. The Alpha peppered kisses on the empath's neck up to his jaw. Being a very affectionate man, he couldn't resist. "Tell me something about you that I don't know, draga, anything at all." </p><p>“I’m from New Orleans,” Will answered, nestling back against his mate, oddly complacent like this.</p><p>"Yeah? Explains that sexy fucking accent," Nigel began, "I've never been there, maybe we could go one day?" He knew it would be a long while, but they were mated for life now. </p><p>“When we’re both out and no longer running from the law?” Will asked, snidely, but wiggled against Nigel. “Maybe someday.”</p><p>Nigel snorted, cupping Will's face, and kissed his lips twice. "It's a plan then. You know I love it when you're cocky right? Turns me on all over again."</p><p>Will groaned against Nigel’s lips, ever more falling more in love, even when he told himself he wouldn’t. “I don’t think I could do anything that wouldn’t turn you on. I’ve seen you stare at me.”</p><p>"Damn right, darling, good thing you know it too," Nigel smiled, against Will's lips. Finally, his knot was starting to go down a bit but he was more than content to stay here, wrapped up together.  </p><p>Will wrapped every limb around Nigel, now that he could move again, the gates to their cells long since closed, and no one had said a thing. “I’ve never thought about bonding with anyone but Hannibal before you… never wanted to.”</p><p>"I am one lucky fuck," Nigel purred, holding Will close in his strong arms. "What made you choose me? I know why I chose <em>you</em>, but you could have any Alpha you want."</p><p>“I don’t want just any Alpha. You’re right, I could have any one of them, but why? I like a challenge, someone that… pulls at the darkness,” Will said.</p><p>"I like the sound of that," Nigel hummed. "I'll walk with you hand in hand through the fucking darkness, darling." He meant it, anywhere Will wanted to go, he would gladly usher him there. Not that Will needed help, he was a beast just like Nigel. </p><p>“Good,” Will smiled and kissed Nigel gently for that. It’s all he would need, at least for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month had passed since Nigel and Will bonded, and things had been pretty routine. They'd found a nice rhythm in their shared prison life thus far, and Nigel was ecstatic. He’d helped Will through his heat, and then some. Their cycles had synced up--as it often does with mated pairs--but even after the empathic Omega's heat had ended, they'd still spent a lot of time fucking. They were simply insatiable for one another. </p><p>Now that another heat was fast approaching, Nigel was doing everything he could to keep his mate comfortable and happy, even though Will was being a bit challenging. He'd gotten him the Hemingway book and even a poster of a beautiful stream to tape up in their cell, as proof of his love and devotion. </p><p>Nigel was standing off away from Will, smoking when he heard someone approach their cell. It was Officer Harris, he informed Nigel he had a visitor and had to come along. The Romanian wasn't keen on the idea of leaving his darling mate in such a state, or at all rather. Nigel was and always would be, someone fiercely protective and possessive. Even though Matthew Brown had stayed away from Will this past month, he had made sure to keep a sharp eye on that fuck's whereabouts. A bonded Omega would smell sour to another Alpha but Nigel didn't trust that it would be enough to keep him away in the end. Nonetheless, he had to go where he was told, so he nodded at Harris, indicating he'd be right there.</p><p>Once they were alone again, Nigel put out his cigarette and walked over to Will, sitting next to him on the bottom bunk. "I hate to leave you gorgeous, but as you heard, I have a visitor. I don't know who the fuck it is, probably my lawyer, but I have to go see. I hope you don't mind..." It was safe to say that Nigel was whipped--he didn’t mind one fucking bit. </p><p>They shared the bunk now, small but comfortable, always compacted around each other. Will was reading, and blinked up at Nigel, pushing his toes under his thigh, and wiggling them. So close to his heat now, he wavered between happy and upset in seconds, but he was more than content right now. “Don't keep him waiting then…”</p><p>"Okay darling, be back soon," Nigel leaned over to kiss Will's lips softly and then stood up. He walked off after that heading to the visitation area; he’d made sure to close the unlocked cell door, so people would know not to fucking go inside. 
</p><p>Usually, they would have the inmates sit behind the glass unless it was family coming to see them, so it was a surprise to Nigel when he was seated at a table out in the family visitation room. As he waited, he tried to think of who it could be but kept coming up blank. His dad, a deadbeat fucking piece of shit, was long dead and his mom was too broke to make the trip--when she had money it always ended up her nose anyways. </p><p>A few minutes had passed when the scent hit him. Beta. Female. <em>Gabi.</em> He looked up instantly and sure enough there she was, but she wasn't alone. <em>What the fuck?</em></p><p>Gabi held in her arms an infant, or rather, a small child, not yet a toddler, but not a baby either. “Hello, Nigel,” she said, calmly, and with certainty. The little girl in her arms cooed and waved at him with a slobbery fist.</p><p>Nigel looked at the little girl, and smiled at her, waving back before looking back up at Gabi. "Gabi...what the fu--what are you doing here?" he asked, with as much calm as he could muster, eyes narrowed. </p><p>“I thought you would want to meet your daughter.” Gabi gestured to the little girl sitting in her lap. “This is Oana. Oana, this is your papa.”</p><p>
The little girl waved again and clapped her hands. “Papa!”</p><p>Nigel just blinked, owl-like for a moment, trying to process this new turn of events. “My...my daughter you said?” He turned his attention back to the little girl, she had Gabi’s lips and his eyes. “Hi prinţesă,” he smiled, eyes a little damp. She was beautiful. “Gabi...why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant before I left Bucharest?” Another thought came to him, how the fuck would his mate handle this? </p><p>“I didn’t know, Nigel. Not until you were gone and you didn’t want to answer my calls,” Gabi said, voice lilted in her accent, thicker than even Nigel’s. The little reached for Nigel, her tiny little hands grabbing at him. Gabi held her up, over the table.</p><p>“You know why I didn’t answer your calls,” Nigel answered, trying to hide all indications of the rage he felt. It wasn’t very hard, especially not with the little angel in front of him. He smiled again and reached across the table, taking the little girl--his little girl into his arms. “She’s gorgeous Gabi,” Nigel whispered, flitting his eyes over his daughter’s sweet cherubic face. “Aren’t you sweetheart?” </p><p>Oana hummed, patting Nigel’s chest and standing in his lap to look him in the eyes. “My papa!” she said, gleefully.</p><p>“She has your eyes,” Gabi said, almost sadly.</p><p>Nigel looked over at Gabi, and back at his daughter. “She does. Your lips though,” he pointed out, kissing the little girl’s nose. It wasn’t as hard to see his ex-wife like he’d imagined it would be, not now that he was in love and bonded to Will. However, this was something he hadn’t expected. “So you came to the States just to let me meet our daughter? Or is there another reason--Charlie not doing it for you any longer?” Nigel sneered, discreetly. He was still pissed about being cheated on. </p><p>“Charlie was killed. Finally stepped on the wrong toes,” Gabi sighed, shrugging. “I came to the States with him, but he's been gone for over seven months. We were going to raise her together. But since she has no papa, better she knows real one, yes?”</p><p>At least that was good news, that little skinny cunt was dead. Too bad Nigel hadn’t gotten the opportunity to be the one to do it, but he was grateful to whoever did--maybe he’d find out who and send them a bottle of champagne. “She’s had a papa, seeing as she’s mine and all, but thanks for finally deciding to tell me, now that Countryman is gone.” Nigel offered no condolences, there was no shred of sympathy present in his expression or tone. “Since we’re being honest, you should know I’ve bonded with someone.” </p><p>Gabi looked unfazed by the news, one arm crossed over the other. “How wonderful for you, Nigel. I know I could never give you that, but at least I give child, hm?”</p><p>Nigel stared into the eyes of the woman he once loved, the woman who he would have risked everything for, and then back to his little girl. “Yes, you did give me that.” The Romanian held his little darling in his arms, knowing he’d soon have to let her go, and was struck with sadness. <em>Already attached</em>.  “Are you staying in the States? I’d like to see her again, if that’s alright with you,” Nigel asked, his tone softening. He didn’t want to piss Gabi off too much and risk losing the chance to get to know his daughter. </p><p>“Yes, just a few cities over from here,” Gabi stated as Oana patted Nigel’s face, babbling.</p><p>“Alright, well if you need anything for her, let me know. I realize I’m in <em>here</em> but you know me, Gabi, I have ways of making things happen,” Nigel reminded, kissing Oana on the cheek, hugging her gently. Reluctantly, he handed her back to her mother, there wasn’t much time left now. “Every Sunday is visitation. Will you be back soon?”</p><p> “I will come as often as you like me to, Nigel. Provided you can supply child support. Once you’re out, maybe you can come live with us, hm?” Gabi suggested, taking Oana back in her arms.</p><p>“I’ll take care of that, I’ll transfer funds from my inmate account to your bank account. Give Andrei the information, he’s still loyal to me and lives at this address,” Nigel answered and then told Gabi the address. “I have a mate, I don’t think he’d be too fucking keen on us living together.” </p><p>“And how long is mate in for? Longer than you?” Gabi asked, assuming this is where Nigel met his mate, it only made sense. “You have a daughter you need to think about, she will someday want to get to know you outside of here, Nigel.”</p><p>“Yeah, longer than me,” Nigel trailed off. Things were getting complicated or would be in seven years. “I know that Gabi, don’t you think I know that? I’ll do anything I can for her, I fucking swear.” </p><p>The question remained, how would Will take this, he was his family too now. </p><p> “Okay, okay, Nigel. We’ll be back next week,” Gabi hushed, and then stood to leave, gathering the child and her things. The guards showed her out.</p><p>After Gabi and Oana left, Nigel just sat there for a moment, trying to process everything that had happened, that is until Officer Harris came and ushered him back to his cell. </p><p>“I’m back, darling,” Nigel said, lighting up a cigarette, unsure how the fuck to start this conversation. It wouldn’t help matters that his mate was so close to his heat. </p><p>Will lifted his eyes from his book and watched Nigel carefully, taking in the way he held himself just ever so slightly, and sniffed the air, his sense of smell much keener close to heat. “You smell like baby powder.”</p><p>“Yeah? Well, there’s a reason for that love,” Nigel began, taking a few more pulls from his cigarette first. “Gabi came to see me...apparently I have a daughter.” The Alpha stopped there, for now, he wanted to see how this would all unfold. </p><p>“Ex-wife Gabbi?” Will asked, well aware it was her, and the sound of the word daughter on Nigel’s lips made him sick to his stomach. “You always wanted kids.”</p><p>“The very one...believe me, the only thing good about the visit was meeting Oana,” Nigel said, putting out his cigarette and walking over to sit next to Will. “I did yeah, but this doesn’t change any-fucking-thing between you and me, gorgeous.” At least he hoped not, he couldn’t speak for Will.</p><p>Will rolled on to his stomach, effectively hiding the spot he hated the most, the scar there that was given to him by Hannibal and had rendered him unable to bear children, though he never told Nigel that, it was easier to make up some other story why he never had any. Hannibal’s gift for going against him, once: take the very thing he’d always wanted away from him.</p><p>“Of course not,” Will said, turning his gaze back to his book.</p><p>Nigel ran a large hand down Will’s back and rubbed circles there. He wasn’t totally satisfied with the answer, being a suspicious man and all, but he wouldn’t press it for now. “Okay...well I’m glad to hear that, baby. Do you need anything? How are you feeling?”</p><p>Will arched against Nigel’s hand, as though being petted, and though he didn’t mean to do that, it was on instinct that he did. He sighed. “Tired, mostly.” </p><p>The Alpha laid down on his side, next to Will, still rubbing his back. “That’s too bad,” he purred, suggestively. “You should sleep though since you’re tired. Dinner will be in a couple of hours anyways.” Nigel was starting to feel that ache in his knot, suggesting he would be in his rut soon. </p><p>“Already trying to rest me up for what’s to come?” Will asked, raising his brow. “Don’t think I haven’t figured out you switched my pills.”</p><p>The second surprise of the day. Nigel removed his hand from Will's back in favor of rubbing it over his face. “Well fuck...you got me there gorgeous,” the Alpha admitted. No point in lying about it now that he’d been caught. “How’d you find out?” Nigel had paid one of the guards to switch them out for placebos, to speed things up, shortly after they’d met.</p><p>“Not hard to tell. I can’t be the only one it’s not working on. Almost backfired on you though with Brown,” Will pointed out, a tad bitter.</p><p>“I’m sorry, and believe me, darling, I hate what happened with Brown,” Nigel said, whispering. He would have never forgiven himself if Brown had gotten his way. “Can you forgive me?” He asked, placing a kiss below Will’s ear.</p><p>“Haven’t I already?” Will asked, preening back into Nigel’s head, unable not to forgive him, the scent of his mate made that hard not to.</p><p>“Good point,” Nigel groaned, feeling his desire beginning to rise. He kissed over to Will’s lips, sucking the lower one into his mouth. “How is it that you taste so fucking good, hm?”</p><p>Will flushed, rolling over to his back, tugging Nigel over him as they shared a few heated kisses. “You’re drunk on me.”</p><p>“That’s an understatement, love,” Nigel panted, now in between Will’s legs. “I’m drowning in you, and I couldn’t fucking be happier...unless we were out of here, of course.” He laughed and crashed their lips together once more. </p><p>Will groaned against Nigel’s mouth, gazing at him up close. “Good. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Nigel rasped, gazing back and nipping at Will’s lips. The Alpha pulled back enough to start undoing the buttons of Will’s jumpsuit. “I want to make love to you, and fuck you hard all at once. I want everyone to see you looking all messed up while we eat our dinner, do you want that darling?”</p><p>“I'd rather they didn't look at me,” Will stated through a gasp as Nigel undid his jumpsuit, Will's creamy skin left in its wake, every scar and dip of muscle.</p><p>Nigel grinned and kissed the gasp from Will’s mouth, shimming downward. “I’d rather they not look at you either, but since they do…” he whispered, taking each of his mate’s pert nipples into his hot mouth in turns, hands palming over his skin. “...I’ll make sure they see you’re mine.” The Alpha peered into sea blue eyes with his fierce amber ones, the Omega’s nipple between his sharp teeth. Will’s bond mark was enough to let them know, but Nigel always did like being a little showy when it came to such things.</p><p>“Oh, how is that?” Will asked through a little growl of pleasure, watching Nigel descend the planes of his body.</p><p> </p><p>“I intend on showing you, gorgeous,” Nigel rasped, releasing Will’s nipple. Kissing and sucking down his mate’s body, he left a trail of bruises before finally stopping right over his jumpsuit encased cock. The Alpha nosed along with the fabric there, licking the damp precome spot that had formed on the outside. “Do you want my mouth on that delicious fucking cock of yours, hm?”</p><p>“Yes,” Will said without hesitation, wanting only that since they had first mated, but never <em>asked</em>.</p><p>Humming, Nigel helped Will out of his jumpsuit, and then his boxers. He’d wanted to taste him for a while now honestly. The Alpha got down between his mate’s legs, and inhaled deeply, his nose brushing along the thick hair around Will’s cock. “You smell so goddamned delectable,” he growled, gazing into the empath’s eyes hungrily as he wrapped his hand around the base.</p><p>Will groaned, hands threading into Nigel’s longer hair, tugging gently, urging him to go for it. “Please-”</p><p>There was no way Nigel could refuse him anything. Grinning, he kissed the tip of Will’s cock, tasting the pre-come. It was salty and sweet all at the same time, it only spurred the older man on further. Without warning, the Alpha took all of the Omega’s cock into his mouth, down to the hilt.</p><p> “Nigel-” Will gasped, tugging harder on his hair, hips pushing up wantonly.</p><p>After a minute, Nigel pulled off with a lewd pop and licked down Will’s shaft to his balls. Taking each one into his wet mouth, he suckled gently. He wanted to savor him slowly. As he did, he moved his fingertip over his mate's tight pucker, rubbing circles there, moaning at how slick he was already.</p><p>Will groaned, head tilting back against the bed, groaning as he rolled his hips up and then grinding back down into Nigel’s finger. “Desperate to get inside me?”</p><p>“Fuck yes,” Nigel groaned, releasing Will’s balls from his mouth. He pushed another finger inside, up to the knuckles, his mouth swallowing the Omega back down again. </p><p>Will made a gasping sound like that and spread his muscular thighs, hips up. “Nigel, please…”</p><p>The Alpha slowly pulled his fingers from Will’s hot velvety entrance and crawled up his body. “Please what, gorgeous?” he murmured, positioning his cock head at his hole. “Is this what you want?” He pushed in, balls deep, in one languid thrust. </p><p>Will didn’t have a chance to say, he simply grasped Nigel’s shoulders and hiked his hips up and legs around the Alpha’s hips, gasping. “This.”</p><p>Nigel pulled out a few inches and slid back in, angling his hips so that he was rubbing right against Will’s prostate. “Every time inside you feels like the first, darling,” he grunted, muscles flexing.</p><p>Will held Nigel closer, their bodies melded together, sweat slicking their skin together with delicate slaps, heard throughout the halls. “Does it?” Will bit Nigel’s neck, sinking teeth in to draw blood, wanting a taste.</p><p>“Yes, fuck...harder, baby,” Nigel hissed, holding Will’s head to keep him there. He redoubled his efforts, pummeling into his mate furiously as heat spread through his body. It was fortunate that they had such favor with the guards, otherwise, they would have been separated by now. </p><p>Will bit through Nigel’s skin, right into his scent gland, tasting every part of him. He licked the spot and sucked a purpling bruise into it as they fucked, grunting into his skin.</p><p>Gripping tighter in Will’s curls, Nigel roared, his body grinding down against his mate’s cock. He loved that the empath was claiming him. Nothing thrilled him more than that, and he would wear it like a fucking badge of honor. “God, Will, I am so fucking close..come for me.” </p><p>The Omega let out of shout, wordlessly, and came right then, prostate abused, his cock rubbed into perfect pleasure, leaving a pool of come behind, and his thighs wet. “Nigel-!”</p><p>“That’s it, darling, fucking perfect,” Nigel moaned, bucking his hips even faster. After a half dozen more thrusts, he was coming as well, his orgasm shooting out like a bolt of hot white lightning. “Will-!”</p><p>Panting, Will fell back against the bed again, filled and exhausted, aware his heat was in full bloom now, finding Nigel utterly insatiable. “Mm,” he hummed.</p><p>As they lay locked together, Nigel gazed down lovingly at his mate. He had never been so enamored with anyone before, which was saying something for him. “Looks like we have more of this to look forward to now that you’re in heat, gorgeous,” Nigel grinned, peppering kisses on Will’s face.</p><p>“No thanks to you,” Will sniped, playfully, and nipped Nigel’s bottom lip.</p><p>Nigel retaliated, playfully, with a tug of Will’s hair. “I know, I know, sorry baby,” he grinned, flicking his tongue over his mate’s cupid’s bow. </p><p>“You’re an asshole,” Will retorted fondly, head canted back, his mating scar presented.</p><p>“Your asshole, though,” Nigel pointed out cheekily and licked over Will’s mating scar. “I’ll say it again, I love it when you’re fucking mouthy.”</p><p>Will groaned and pulled Nigel closer with that. “I hate you sometimes,” he said, though clearly, he didn’t.</p><p>“Yeah? I don’t mind, take your fucking rage out on me, darling,” Nigel purred, diving into Will’s mouth with his tongue, licking everywhere he could reach. He knew Will didn’t hate him.</p><p>Will wrapped long legs around Nigel and then flipped them on the small bed, rolling over Nigel. “That right?”</p><p>Nigel raked his nails up and down the smooth masculine lines of Will’s chest and abdomen, biting his lower lip as he gazed up at him. “Fuck yeah.” </p><p>Will rolled his hips down, still connected to Nigel and his knot, feeling him deep inside. “Yeah? He grinned, biting his lip again, and sucking on it.</p><p>The Alpha let out a low rumbly groan and wrapped his arms around Will’s torso, holding him tightly. “I say we skip dinner and just fuck all night,” he grinned, biting Will’s lip back, hard, tasting copper. They had to eat of course, but it still sounded appealing.</p><p>“Will you last?” Will asked, cheekily, rolling his hips down against Nigel’s.</p><p>Nigel tutted, playfully, and smacked Will’s ass. “Fuck yeah, just because I’m old in years doesn’t mean my dick is broken, darling,” he winked. “The real question is, can <em>you</em> handled more?” </p><p>Will’s sea-blue gaze narrowed, and he started to fuck Nigel harder, rutting his slim hips down against him. “We’ll see.”</p><p>Luckily, by that point, Nigel’s knot had deflated enough so that they could move. He groaned instantly, bearing his teeth hungrily as his mate rode him. Gripping Will’s hips hard, he bucked up, meeting his thrusts, panting heavily. “That we fucking will, baby.” </p><p>Will closed his eyes and rode Nigel again, groaning with how much he needed to just fuck the living daylights out of his mate. “Nigel…”</p><p>Nigel loved it when Will was in his heat; the way he needed him and his insatiable appetite to mate, really got his blood pumping. “That's it, gorgeous, ride this dick...fuck, fuck!” he growled, his hand wrapping around his mate’s cock, stroking rhythmically, as he was ridden. “It’s yours, all fucking yours…”</p><p>Will’s head dropped back, his mouth parted as he started to ride Nigel harder, getting him in deep, pressing tight against his prostate while his hands roved through the thicket of hair splayed across his chest.</p><p>The Romanian Alpha clawed up and down Will’s muscular chest, gazing at him with lust-blown amber eyes. Will was fucking glorious. “Goddamn, you were fucking made to do this, made for <em>me</em>,” he groaned, his hand still working his mate’s cock as he snapped his hips up hard. He was close already but he wouldn’t come yet, he wanted to prove that this old dog could last. </p><p>Will was wanton when he got like this when lust and hormones took over, and Will had never had anyone to share his heats with, not like this. He ground down on Nigel’s cock, groaning with every downward pivot of hips, filling up with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Tugging Will down, Nigel kissed him with wild abandon, sucking on his lips and tongue as they rocked together. Both arms wrapped around his mate, keeping him there, his balls slapping against the empath’s ass in punishing blows. </p><p>“Nigel-” Will moaned, and finally the heat pushed over the edge and his body writhed achingly over his mate, spilling once again and covering Nigel in his come.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Will, fuck!” Nigel roared, as he was bathed in come, his release following right afterward, filling his mate full of his Alpha seed. Kissing sloppily, he ran his nails down the Omega’s back, stopping to squeeze his ass appreciatively. “So? Did I prove myself?”</p><p>“Yes,” Will panted, rolling himself into a stop, laying over Nigel. He nuzzled into his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn right I did,” Nigel grinned, embracing his mate, scenting him back. Purring quietly, he closed his eyes, enjoying the peaceful intimacy that they were sharing. He was sated and content at this moment. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>